All of Me
by colour me luna
Summary: Elena is finally leaving Mystic Falls, and getting away from the toxic relationship with the Salvatores. Before she gets too far, she runs into a certain Original. One that she hasn't seen since her emotions were off. Rated M for a reason lovelies!
1. You're Crazy, and I'm out of my Mind

_Love your curves and all your edges,_  
_All your perfect imperfections,_  
_Give your all to me,_  
_I'll give my all to you._

* * *

The last time Elena had seen Elijah was when her emotions were off. He had kissed her, thinking she was Katherine. Despite not feeling any conflicting emotions about the kiss then, she sure as hell did after Stefan and Damon forced her emotions back on.

Elena had always felt a certain level of attraction when it came to Elijah. There was always a tension that surrounded them whenever they were close. Now she knew why. For the same reason that almost everything else has happened in her life in the past year. She looked like Katherine.

When she come to realize that it was pretty much the same with Stefan and Damon, she snapped. Stefan wanted her to be the sweet innocent girl that Katherine had made herself out to be in 1864 before he found out she was a vampire. And Damon...Damon wanted her to be the Katherine that he had fallen in love with. The ruthless vampire who could kill and not be plagued with guilt.

So she left them both, telling them how much she would always care for them. They had tried to stop her of course. Both seemed to think she wasn't capable of making her own decisions.

But she was. And making the decision to leave both of them, along with Mystic Falls was the best thing she could have done for herself. She needed to find who she was, and she wasn't going to do it here with both Salvatores breathing down her neck.

That's how she wound up here, standing at Rebekah's front door. She pulled the key out of her pocket and smiled. She and the blonde original had become pretty close friends while her emotions were off. She only hoped they could remain that way.

Letting herself in, she headed towards the room she had occupied while here. She had some clothes there she wanted to get before she said her goodbyes to the Blonde. Just as she was almost to the bedroom door, a voice stopped her.

"Elena," her name was spoken behind her.

She spun around, seeing Elijah standing in the doorway to the living room. He was in his usual suit, but there was no tie and the top button was undone.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Seeing as how you are in my sisters house, after all."

Elena said nothing, holding the key up letting it dangle from her finger.

Elijah nodded, shifting his weight to his other foot as he studied her. "So, you have your emotions back on I see," he commented.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. What could she have said that let him know that? Unless Rebekah had told him.

He stepped forward, moving so he was standing in front of her. "Your eyes. They are warm and full of life, where as they were cold and hollow before." He said softly, staring into her eyes.

"And what does Katherine's eyes look like?" She asked, taking a step away from him.

"That was a burn if I ever heard one," Rebekah said haughtily as she walked out of her bedroom.

She fastened her earring in her ear before turning her back to Elena. "Zip me up? Try not to accidentally put a dagger in my back, while you're at it."

Elena chuckled and reached forward, pulling the zipper up. She then glanced over Rebekah's outfit. "Dinner with Matt?" The brunette questioned.

Rebekah grinned, nodding. She then cast a glance at her brother before looking back at Elena. "Its all on the table. I hope everything works out for you. Who knows...maybe I will stop by and visit you at some point..."

Elena smiled at her before stepping forward and embracing her softly. "Thank you,"

"Yes well, it was nothing." Rebekah said, patting her on the back.

Elena then released Rebekah and watched as the blonde headed towards the front door. She then cast once more glance towards Elijah before continuing to the bedroom to grab her clothes.

Once she had them, she made her way to the dining room. On the table lay an envelope. She knew it contained a new ID, passport, and other documents she would need for Elena Gilbert to completely disappear.

She picked it up, scanning the neatly scrawled words.

_Elena,_

_Everything you need is enclosed. I hope you find what you want out of life. You have my number if you ever need anything, do not hesitate to let me know. You and I did not get off to the best start, but you have quickly become my favorite doppelganger._

_-Rebekah._

She smiled at the words. Most wouldn't think much of it, but she knew it was a lot coming from Rebekah.

"You are leaving Mystic Falls," Elijah said from the doorway.

Elena turned to him, sliding her hands into her pockets. "Yes," was all she offered him.

"Where will you go?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know. Wherever looks good from the bus station." She shrugged.

Elijah nodded, before sighing. He glanced down at the floor before looking back to her. The next thing she knew, he was in front of her.

Elena gasped, taking a step backwards. The backs of her thighs hit the table, and she looked up at him.

"I knew it was you," he admitted softly.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, hands gripping the table behind her.

"I-knew-it-was-you." He stressed each word, before his hand was brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And you still kissed me?" She asked, raising and eyebrow.

"That's why I kissed you. Katherine and I had been working together, and granted we may have flirted...but I hadn't crossed that line."

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered, her breath catching in her throat when he slowly stepped closer.

"Because I want to know what it feels like when your emotions are on,"

And with that, his lips were on hers. Elena gasped in shock, but her eyes slipped closed none the less. When he had kissed her before, it had been great. But the only thing she had felt was her body's lust towards him.

This time however, there were so many other things running through her head. All of that hazed though, when he teeth nipped at her bottom lip. She gasped, feeling arousal shoot through her.

He pulled away briefly, meeting her gaze. She saw the question in his eyes, and she gave him a short nod before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket, and she pulled him closer. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, and she quickly granted him access.

He wrapped an arm around her back, lifting her up. When he placed her on the table, she wrapped her legs around him. Elena pulled back and shoved his jacket off before grabbing his shirt, and ripping it open. Buttons popped off, and clattered on the floor.

He then pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it away before starting to place kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. With one flick of his hand, her bra was torn and falling off of her shoulders.

He the glanced at her briefly before latching onto a nipple, sucking the flesh between his teeth. Elena hissed out, throwing her head back at the pain mixed with the pleasure. His tongue then soothed over his bite.

When he switched to the opposite nipple, her hands moved down to unbuckle his belt. She then pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. Before she could start on his button however, he shoved her back so she was laying on the table.

Elena couldn't help but moan at this dominant side he was showing. The Elijah she knew was reserved and showed little to no emotion.

She propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he pulled her ankle boots off and tossed them to the floor. He started placing kisses on her stomach as his fingers quickly made work of her jean shorts and panties. They were off her legs before she could comprehend what exactly was happening.

Looking up at her, he flashed her a smirk before his head was between her legs. She let out a cry of pleasure when his tongue found her clit. He nipped at the buddle of her nerves gently with his teeth, a finger quickly sliding into her heat.

Elena tossed her head back, her hands struggling to find something to hold on to. The things his tongue could do was amazing. She eventually just wound her fingers into his short brown hair, subconsciously pushing him closer to her.

He removed his finger, and used his hands to grab onto her legs and prop them on his shoulders. He then slid two fingers back into her, smirking when he hit that special spot within in her that made her scream. He rolled her clit between his teeth before moving his fingers in and out of her at vampire speed. When he felt her starting to fall apart, he moved his head back and sunk his teeth into the artery in her leg just as his fingers hit her g-spot once more.

And that was it. Elena came, screaming his name as she did so. Her legs gripped his head as her entire body shook with the force of her orgasm.

When she was done, he pulled away and moved up, kissing her full on the mouth. His tongue met hers, letting her taste herself.

Elena reached down, quickly unfastening his pants and pushing them down his hips. While his mouth had been amazing, she wanted to feel him. She had wondered what being with him would be like, more than she cared to admit.

Elijah took the hint and pulled her closer to the edge of the table and lined himself up with her slit. Without warning, he sunk himself into her. Elena pulled away from his mouth, crying out into the room.

Elijah pulled out almost completely, before thrusting back in just as hard. He continued this, relishing in the way she responded to him. When he felt her walls contract around him, he brought a finger down to her clit. He rubbed it harshly in time with his thrusts.

When she came around him, he nearly lost it. But he managed to hold back. He wasn't finished with her yet. After giving her a moment to recover he pulled out of her and pressed one more kiss to her lips before pulling her off of the table. He then spun her around and bent her over it.

"Elijah, I nee-" her words were cut off by her own moan when he slid into her from behind.

His hand fisted in her hair, gripping it tightly as he fucked her, rather thoroughly. He couldn't remember the last time sex had felt THIS good. The way she fit around him, was like she was made for him and only him.

Elena let her forehead fall against the table with a loud thud. Her body moved with the force of his thrusts, her fingers digging into the mahogany table. He pulled out so that just his tip rested in her, teasing her.

"Elijah...please," she whimpered, digging her nails into the table more.

"Please what, Elena?" He said, sliding in just enough to make her want him more. He then pulled back, causing her to whimper at the loss. "Tell me what you want, Elena."

"Just fuck me already," she groaned in frustration. She tried pushing her hips backwards, but his hand on her hip kept her still.

Elijah smirked before slamming into her again, pulling her back as he did so. He heard her breath catch at the act, and repeated it.

Just she thought she couldn't be anymore turned on, Elijah's hand tightened in her hair. He pulled it, causing her head to raise. Although it was painful, it made everything ten times more pleasurable.

His hips moved at vampire speed, the sound of their skin slapping making him go that much faster.

"Elijah...I'm gonna.. FUCK," she screamed, her nails leaving marks in the table as she drug them down. Her orgasm tore through her, causing her entire body to quake. Black spots danced in front of her vision, and her legs gave out.

Elijah quickly caught her, turning her in his arms. He once again placed her on the table, his hands skimming her sides.

"You didn't..." She trailed off softly, noticing that he was still sporting an erection.

"No, but we aren't finished," he said, placing kisses along her neck.

"Elijah, I can't go again..." She denied, shaking her head.

"But you will..." He said, kissing her on the mouth before guiding her mouth to his own neck.

"You want me to bite you?" She asked, feeling the desire settling in her stomach once again.

"Yes," he said, his voice husky.

Elena placed a kiss on his jugular before letting her teeth sink in. She'd had vampire blood before, but his tasted different. It was intoxicating, and it caused her head to swim.

Her hand found him, stroking his length as she fed from him. When he groaned, she pulled away from the wound on his neck.

Elijah lifted her up, carrying her towards her room. Before he made it however, her hips shifted against him and he growled. He turned, pressing her into the wall.

Elena let out a loud moan when her back hit the wall, rather roughly. Her mouth met Elijah's, their tongues battling for dominance. She could still faintly taste herself on his tongue, and it made her stomach tingle in excitement.

He pulled back, and started placing kisses down her neck. Elena panted into the room, her hands sliding into his hair. He lifted her up, do that his face was level with her breasts.

Taking a nipple in his mouth, he smirked as her breath hitched. He continued to tease, nip, and suck the pebbled flesh as he pulled her away from the wall. He quickly opened her door, not faltering in his steps as he made his way towards the bed.

Elena felt her back hit the mattress, and pulled Elijah up for another kiss. She ran her hand through his hair as his tongue slipped into her mouth once more. His hands were skimming her sides in feather-like touches that made her squirm.

He pulled back, catching her gaze with his as he brought one hand up to grasp her chin. His thumb brushed over her lower lip, and he smiled slightly.

"You are so fucking beautiful, inside and out. Do you realize what you do me?" he asked, not giving her time to respond before he was kissing her again.

This time it was soft and sweet. Not something you would expect from a bad ass original vampire. But she'd learned early on that he was so much more that the façade others saw so often.

When his lips left hers, she made a noise of protest. But instead of returning his lips to hers, like she wanted, he started placing soft kisses down her neck. Then between the valley of her breasts. As his kisses went lower, she squeezed her eyes shut.

The tenderness he was showing her, was stirring emotions within her that she didn't want to feel. She had just gotten out of a toxic relationship with two brothers, and could not afford to lose her heart to someone else.

Elijah continued to place light kisses down her body, enjoying the way she trembled against his lips. When he'd kissed clear down to her knees, he started back up, completely bypassing the apex of her thighs.

Just as he returned to her lips, he slid into her once more. This time, however, he was gentle. He realized that even though she was a vampire, there was still only so much her body could take.

Elena gasped, tilting her head back. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around him as he slowly moved inside of her. Her hands found his back, nails digging in slightly as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts.

Elijah continued this leisurely pace until he felt the first stirrings of his orgasm. He reached down, his finger finding her clit as he sped up his thrusts. He could feel her walls starting to flutter around him, and knew she was close as well. He leaned down, capturing her mouth in one last kiss before he came, her following him only moments later.

He panted slightly, placing one last kiss to her neck before pulling out and using his vampire speed to move them both under the covers. He wrapped an arm around her waist, smirking when he noticed her breathing had already evened out. He let eyes close, and sleep overcome him as well.

* * *

Elena woke up some time later, wrapped in Elijah's arms. Their legs were entangled, and on her shoulder rested his chin. She took a deep breath, slowly lifting his arm from her form, and sliding her shoulder out from underneath him.

After she was sure she hadn't woken him, she flashed out of the bed and into the dining room. She grabbed her shorts and pulled them on, along with her shirt. Her bra however, had not survived their little tryst.

Elena picked his dress shirt up off of the floor, bringing it to her nose. She breathed in his scent, pushing down the ache in her chest. She quickly balled it up, sticking it in the middle of her clothes pile. He wouldn't miss it, and she'd already ruined it when she ripped it open.

Just as she was pulling on her boots, she felt a presence behind her. She let her foot fall to the floor with a thud before turning. Elijah stood leaning against the doorframe, the red silk sheet from her bed, wrapped around his waste.

She chewed her bottom lip, looking away from his piercing gaze. _So much for sneaking out._

"I'm wounded Elena, I didn't peg you for the type of girl to have her way with somebody and then leave them while they're asleep," he said, his voice teasing.

She glanced up at him, noticing the smirk that graced his features. "Yeah well, I'm not one for these type of awkward situations." she said, with forced bravado.

"It doesn't have to be awkward, Elena. You can't deny that it's been a long time coming. From the moment we met, the sexual tension was there. We'd just never acted on it," he said, bending down and picking up the envelope off of the floor, having been pushed there by himself earlier.

Elena stared up at him, before nodding. She grasped the envelope, avoiding touching his fingers.

"Well, I guess this is goodb-" she was stopped however, by his finger on her lips.

"No, not goodbye. That is too final for me. Until we meet again," he said softly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Until we meet again," she agreed, stepping back and grabbing the pile of clothes off of the table.

She cast one more glance his way, before she sped out of the house and towards the rest of her life.


	2. Authors Note

Hey lovelies! I just posted the sequel to this story. It's called "Rather Be." I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It obviously has just as much smut as this one...or not. But there is smut lol.


End file.
